Hate, Prank, Love
by SMASH Girls
Summary: After Fang 'pushes' Max into the water at a field trip that both of their RIVAL schools attend, she 'attacks' Fang, and they end up hating each other and pulling pranks on one another. A mistake occurs, and Fang transfers to Max's school, in which they're suspended after a food fight that they started. Their parents' punishment? They have spend the two weeks... together. FAAAX!
1. Prologue

**[Summary] **Max and Fang meet after he 'pushes' her into the water at a field trip that both of their RIVAL schools attend. When Max 'attacks' Fang in response, they end up hating each other and pulling pranks on one another. A mistake occurs, and Fang transfers to Max's school, in which they're suspended after a food fight that they kind of maybe started. Their parents' punishment? They have to spend their time out of school...together.

**[Author's Notes]**

_*Obsessively reading Smart Girls Get What They Want, eyes wide in shock and interest.* NO! NO WAY! NOT WILL!_

... Um... Hi! This is Fluffy Bunnies Are So Cute, and that's...

_Shush! WILL JUST BAILED ON GIGI FOR FREAKING *Bleep!* AVA! WHY, WILL, WHY? I THOUGHT YOU WERE SMART AND HOT AND AWESOME, AND DESERVED TO BE ADDED TO MY FAVORITE MALE BOOK CHARACTERS LIST!_

*Sigh* That's Anna. My... Friend...

_I was wrong, Will, you self-centered, pig-headed, arsehole-ish JERKFACE!_ _*Throws book and scowls*_ _*Picks it up again and flips to the last page and reads*_

Doo do doo. NEW STORY PEEPS! Oh, and Anna, want a NICE hot guy?

_YES! I DO! *Glares at book and tosses it over shoulder. * Preferably smart, and I'd like it if he could quote Shakespeare without being cheesy. OOH, and British would do well, too._ _Basically, Dante De Angelo._

Umm... Anton Grey? From Ruined? He's from Brooklyn... But he's hot...? And nice...?

_Dante De Angelo._ _Annabelle totally read my journal where I wrote my dream guy._ _And then she used me for the balcony scene._ _And the characters._ _And the scene at the party where she caught her ex...y'know..._ _And the car thing..._ _Okay, I helped her out a lot._

Yeaaaah. Dante was kind of like an Italian St. Clair. ANYWAY, while Anna mopes, just read the chapter? It's awesomesauce, if I say so myself :D

_Exactly. MY DREAM COME TRUE! *Sighs dreamily, propping head up in palm.* Why oh why can't guys be like St. Clair? :P_

I know a guy like St. Clair... Just not... British or French… He's got the American part right, though!

_The European-ness is what MAKES me love them!_ _They can whisk me away to Italy or France or England and have a romantic day together..._

Bum de dum. Oh, I forgot. The dreaded disclaimer. Anna's in a mood, so I'm gonna go ahead and say it: We don't own Maximum Ride

_And NOT a meal at Olive Garden on a Saturday at seven!_ _*Rants on.*_

Now, read, before this A/N gets any longer. *Pointed glare at Anna*

_:P_

* * *

**Hate, Prank, Love**

**Prologue**

Max sighed, putting her hair up in a high ponytail as she trailed behind her friends at the back of the group. It was only her third week at her new high school, and she was already really well liked, and best friends with Angela 'Angel' Summers, the sweetest girl ever, and Monique 'Nudge' Brookes, the gossip of the school.

Well, that wasn't exactly accurate. Nudge was the gossip of the _town._

All in all, everything was going great. Until she found out that they had to go on the field trip to some science fair around this lake. Currently, her group was heading towards said lake to watch how to fish or something. Max didn't really care. She hated field trips with all her heart, ever since third grade, when she puked all over Heidi Crommitch's shoes.

That was one of the better parts of the move – no more Heidi.

Max yawned slightly, stretching as they crossed the path and headed down the hill to the lake. The one cool thing about today was that they were going with another school, Ravenwood High or something. Nudge and Angel had informed her that they were Hawksmith's rival, in football and in academics. The two schools hated each other.

Which was precisely what made it interesting for Max.

She shoved her hands in her jean pockets and looked around, bored, until her eyes landed on _him,_ and her eyes widened to the size of dinner plates as she froze in place. His black hair covered one of his midnight-colored orbs, his toned arms folded over his chest as he chuckled, an infuriatingly attractive smirk on his face as he rolled his eyes at the blonde boy next to him.

All in all, he was the hottest boy Max had ever seen. She forced herself to step forward, her expression dazed and her eyes still on him. Then, the crowd enveloped her, and she snapped out of it, growling in irritation and elbowing her way through until she was at the edge of the lake, looking down into the crystalline blue depths.

Then, something – or, more precisely, some_one_ – bumped into her from behind and she flew forward, the water coming closer and closer as she yelped, eyes widening and her arms flailing before she hit the icy cold water. _Whoever pushed me is gonna get it…!_

()()()

Fang rolled his eyes at his best friend, James 'Iggy' Griffiths as he joked around, mimicking Fang's stalker, Lissa Strong. "Ohemgee, Nicky-Poo, I just saw, like, the _cutest_ little skirt, and it, like, is to _die_ for. You'll, like, totally _love_ it," he drawled, flinging his arms out.

Chuckling, his dark haired friend was about to slap the back of his head and tell him to shut up when he spotted her, and he forgot Iggy's stupidity for a moment. She had an annoyed look on her face as she elbowed through the crowd behind two other girls, her brown hair glittering in the sun as some loose curls fell out of her ponytail and framed her beautiful, tan face, the red and gold streaks flashing captivatingly.

Her chocolaty brown eyes were hypnotizing, and drew him in. He could've stayed there, staring forever, but then she was out of sight and Iggy was calling his name. "Yo, Fangles," Iggy waved a hand in his friend's face, eyebrows raised. "What land did you zip off to?"

Fang rolled his eyes and smacked the back of Iggy's head. His strawberry-blonde friend scowled and shoved Fang back, knocking him off balance since he didn't expect it. He knocked into something – or, judging by the yelp, some_one_ – and whipped around, his obsidian eyes widening as he saw the girl from before fall into the water.

Iggy chuckled to himself, and the crowd gasped. "Fang, Fang, Fang," his friend laughed. "That's one girl that'll never want to go out with you." Fang ignored him, kneeling down and looking worriedly into the water. A few seconds later the girl popped up, her hair loose and hanging in her murderous eyes as she floated there, gasping for air. The crowd was silent, both schools watching each teenager warily to see how they'd react.

"Oh my God, I'm so…" Fang started, reaching out his hand to pull her up. The girl's eyes narrowed and she sneered, grabbing his hand and yanking him in with an uncharacteristic yelp. Then, she yanked him up to the surface by the front of his shirt, their faces inches apart. Fang could make out small freckles dotting under her big eyes and onto her rosy cheeks.

Her cool breath smelled chocolaty, with a hint of mint, and Fang was shocked that it smelled so good. Then, she pulled back her fist and punched him in the nose, a cracking noise vibrating through the silence of the students.

Fang's hand shot to his nose, cupping it as blood spurt out. "What the heck!" he exclaimed, his voice booming over the crowd as well, his eyes narrowing now. The girl sneered back, her own beautiful slits. "What's _wrong_ with you?"

The girl recoiled, her expression angry and indignant as she gestured to herself. "What's wrong with _me?_ What's wrong with _you_?" she shouted, gesturing to him. "You just freakin' pushed me into the lake!" She splashed him, glaring. "Why would you _do_ that?"

Fang blinked, wiping the water from his face angrily. "I didn't _mean_ to! Iggy shoved me and I bumped into you! And then I _tried _to apologize, but you and your _insanity_ decided to attack me instead!" he replied indignantly, throwing his hands in the air.

The girl glared, pouncing on him again, punching and kicking. _This chick has serious anger issues! _Fang thought as he pushed her off, glaring and pinning her arms behind her back. "Stop…attacking…me…" he ground out, and she shook her head, eyes narrowed venomously.

"I don't know what planet _you_ live on," she growled. "But on _mine_ there's an easy way to get away from arseholes like you." And then she kicked him where no man wants to be kicked. His eyes widened and he let go, doubling over in the water.

Some 'ooohs,' came from the crowd, and a few guys winced as the girl grabbed Fang by the front of the shirt again, bringing his face up real close to hers and muttering harshly, "Don't you _dare_ touch me _again,_ got it?"

He smirked and winked at her, making her pull back a little as he whispered back, "Hon, I'm not exactly sure that's what you want." Her rosy cheeks turned a deeper scarlet and she shoved him away, her nose crinkling in disgust as a teacher finally ran over and pulled the girl out of the water.

"Max, are you alright?" A group of girls gushed, circling around her and fussing over her as the teacher handed her a towel. But the girl, _Max_, was still glaring heatedly at Fang, who's nose was _still bleeding._

Fang truly didn't understand women.

()()()

_A year later…_

Max smirked evilly, army crawling through the bushes with Nudge, J.J. – Jennifer Joy James – and Angel behind her. When they reached their destination, Max stopped and put her hand over her shoulder, wiggling her fingers as a sign for Nudge to hand her the binoculars. The mocha skinned girl did as told, smiling wickedly at her best friend.

Max put the binoculars up to her eyes and focused them on the doors of the boy's locker room, where any moment the boys would walk out and head down the path to the track. Angel knew this for a fact – her brother _and_ childhood best friend went to Ravenswood.

After a few minutes, Fang and his friends came out, goofing around and shoving each other at the front of the crowd of boys. Max couldn't help but notice how Fang even looked hot in his _gym_ uniform. Shaking off the thought inwardly, the light haired girl smirked and narrowed her eyes, handing Nudge back the binoculars.

"Go time, girls," she whispered to her friends, and Angel and J.J. shared a nod, crawling out from behind the bushes to be the distraction. Nudge and Max watched as the two girls started talking animatedly to the gym teacher, asking all sorts of questions about their athletics programs, and the two remaining girls hiding in the bushes high fived each other before crawling out as well.

They glanced around once more, to make sure nobody was watching, before ducking behind the building. Nudge slunk over to the wall beneath the boys' locker room window, Max close behind. Nudge cupped her hands together, and Max stepped into them as her friend pushed her up through the – thankfully open – window.

Max grunted but slung one leg over the ledge and shot Nudge a thumbs up before swinging the other leg over and sliding off, falling gracefully – and silently – onto the bench below. Landing on her feet, she smirked a little, looking around to see if anyone was around. Once she saw the coast was clear, she took out the piece of paper with Fang's locker number and combo on it, and then whipped out the dye.

Slipping past the first three locker rows, Max scanned each locker number until she reached number 23. "Bingo," she murmured, glancing at the paper. _4-1-0. _Moving the dial around, she smirked when the locker popped open, taking out Fang's day clothes.

Taking out the lost and found bin, Max dumped the clothes and such in the gym teacher's office and went over to the showers, filling it with water and dumping the dye in. The water turned a deliciously horrible hot pink color, and the girl smirked devilishly as she dipped Fang's shirt, socks, and jeans into it.

Poking her hand in, Max swirled the clothes around inside until she knew they were fully colored and then I slowly took them out, pulling out Nudge's pink and purple rhinestone-ed hairdryer, plugging it in and blow drying the clothes so that they would drip but were still slightly damp before putting his clothes up in front of the locker room doors to dry, but not before writing a special message on his shirt.

Then, suddenly, Max heard the boys' laughter coming closer, and her eyes widened as she grabbed her supplies, dumping the pink water down the drain and slamming Fang's locker door shut, climbing onto the bench and throwing her legs over the side and hopping down, landing on her feet and turning to Nudge, wide eyed.

"They're coming!" she hissed, and the other girl's eyes widened as Angel and J.J. ran around the corner, pointing at the bushes behind them. All four girls dove in, army crawling off of Ravenwood property and under the fence surrounding their high-class school, dusting themselves off just as the bell rang, signaling the end of free period.

The four friends shared a look of relief and triumph before rushing off to their classes, imagining what the reaction must've been like and wishing they had been there to see it.

()()()

Fang laughed, walking backwards into the gym locker room. "Yeah, Ig, it was awesome," he informed him, before his head hit something damp. Whipping around, he saw two hot pink socks hanging from the ceiling, looking the same as his own black ones.

Raising an eyebrow, he snatched them down, before seeing pink jeans hanging in front of him, as well. His eyes narrowed at the familiar ripped knees, and he pulled that down, as well. He was beginning to have a thought on who, exactly, these clothes belonged to, and who had put them up.

Then, he saw the t-shirt, and his fists clenched as he read the words scrawled across it.

_Oopsies, I guess Fangy Dear's clothes got into an incident with a little girl's toy box, huh? Oh, don't worry, hun, Aunty Max thinks this is a great color on you. ;)_

Ripping the shirt down, he turned to Iggy, his eyes narrowed and his nostrils flaring. "This means war," he told him, and Iggy nodded, grabbing the arms of their other best friends, Zachary 'Gazzy' Summer and Trace 'Total' Mutt. The four shared a look, and a devious smile crossed Gazzy and Iggy's faces, a smile that the other two boys knew all too well.

"We have a plan," the two evil masterminds said in unison, a dangerous look in their eyes that made Total groan and shake his head. The pyromaniacs ignored him, leaning in and whispering their plan to the others. Fang smirked and nodded.

"That's perfect," he replied, clutching his shirt in his hand.

()()()

_The next day…_

Max and her friends sat down in their seats towards the back of the choir room, chatting and wondering what Fang's reaction was. "He probably exploded on everybody," J.J. laughed. "RAWR, I'M FANG, THE EMO VAMPIRE WITH NICE ABS! I NO LIKE PINK! MAXIE IS EVIL!" She clawed at the air, using an odd dinosaur voice.

The other three girls burst out in laughter, shaking their heads. "No…more like…" Nudge gasped, giggling and adding, in a high-pitched, princess-y voice, "No, not my beautiful black clothes! Who would do such a terrible thing? Max, it's so…cruel of you…" She feigned a faint for emphasis.

Angel shook her head at both of them, gasping for air as she laughed, "You're…so…wrong! He'd be all, 'You make pink. I smash club. Feel wraith of Tooth!" she mimicked a caveman's voice, miming swinging a club. Max opened her mouth to put her part of the conversation in when something flew in through the window, catching her eye as it hit the ground by her feet. It was a small round ball, and it tic-tic-tic-ed as she knelt down for a better look.

Cocking her head to the side, Max murmured softly, "What's that…?" Then, it dinged and fumes exploded out of it, along with a tiny note. The whole room was immediately the most rancid smelling room Max had ever been in, and that included her younger brother's, Ari, room.

Max swiped up the note as the students ran from their study hall classroom, noses plugged and eyes tearing up. Once they were far enough away from the room, Max unrolled the note and glared as she read it.

_Sorry, hun – revenge tastes sweet, but can smell awfully sour. _

_Love, Fang_

Crumpling up the note, she cussed him out under her breath, kicking a wall in frustration.

()()()

Fang chuckled to himself as he walked into his house, slipping off his black leather jacket. "Mom, Dad, sis, I'm home!" he called, only to have silence echo back. Slipping into the kitchen, he grabbed an apple and took a bit out of it as he walked into the living room, where he saw his mother, father, and sister sitting on the couch.

His mother looked up, grinning and standing, enveloping him in a hug. "Fang, you did it! You made it in! I'm so, so proud of you right now!" she cheered, and Fang hugged her back, hesitantly.

"Made it in where?" he asked carefully, and his dad smirked, waving a letter in the air.

"Well, Hawksmith, of course," his mother replied, pecking him on the cheek. "Fang, you're going to Hawksmith!"

_Hawksmith…rival…Max…school…prank…WHAT?_

* * *

HEYO! I hope Anna's not still in her mood...

_Ooh! :D MIKE IS SMART, HAWT, ATHLETIC, SWEET, AND AWESOME!_ _I approve, Gigi._

NOPE. She still is...

_*Closes book and nods approval.*_

So how'd you like the chapter? I loved it, personally.

_I liked it.__:D_

La di da. I wasn't asking you; you _wrote_ it. I was asking the readers, DUH!

_Whoop De Doo. I can like my own writing, thanks very much. I haven't liked my writing in a while.__:P_

*Sigh* I always like your writing. The only writing I've liked of mine recently is 'Park Bench'

_Park Bench IS awesome, but so are your other stories. LIKE ROSES! Annabelle stole my dream date, too...y'know, I think she stole my journal! :O_ _I must go investigate this..._ _If she has it, I'm doomed. I doodled...someone's...name in it...OVER AND OVER AND OVER..._ _*Runs out of room.*_

*Cough* Someone?

_:P Not THAT someone. Someone...who I really don't like in a name-doodle way, so, it makes NO SENSE._

_Sigh. Me confuzzled!_

_You're_ confuzzled? _I_ am. I had this crush on a kid in first grade, up until... fourth. I decided I liked him only as a friend, and he was just _so_ nice and stuff, not to mention totally cute. I see him recently, and all these emotions pop up again. And you say _you're_ confused :P

_I might have a crush on my almost-brother, when I've had a crush on The Idiotic Buffoon since kindergarten!_

HIM? The one in the picture? That I cropped for you? I think that was him...?

_...Mayyybeee..._

OOHLALA :D

_I go for the geeks, okay?_ _Plus, he has a good taste in music, and PLAYS GUITAR._

So it IS him!

_Shut up! __*Turns Red* __I'm leaving this A/N!_ ~Anna OUT!

Okay. It was long enough XD Don't forget to REVIEW, okay? Anna's hard work! OH AND CHECK OUT OUR OTHER STORY PLEASE! ~Fluffy ~:)

**~SMASH (Super Mega Awesome Smart Hawties :D) Girls**


	2. Chapter Two

**[Summary] **Max and Fang meet after he 'pushes' her into the water at a field trip that both of their RIVAL schools attend. When Max 'attacks' Fang in response, they end up hating each other and pulling pranks on one another. A mistake occurs, and Fang transfers to Max's school, in which they're suspended after a food fight that they kind of maybe started. Their parents' punishment? They have to spend their time out of school...together.

**[Author's Notes]**

_OHMYGOD._

HOWDY

_LINK WAS SO HOT._

HAHA. BATMAN WAS SO EPTASTICAL

_I HAVE HAIRSPRAY IN MAH EYE!_

_But it was worth it._

_I HAVE DISCOVERED WHERE THE HOT GUYS HIDE._

BATMAN IS WORTH IT

HEHE

HOT GUYS ARE HIDING FROM ANNA

:D

_They go to the theater to hide!_

There are plenty where I live :D

_No, they're not! Owen comes near me! And that's DANDY for you._

Ah. So he _is_ included in that group. *Smirks.* Is now a good time to say, "I told you so?"

_ I didn't...I...uh...HE'S NOT HOT!_

...But you just said...

_SHUT UP!_

OH, I get it. He's sexy :) Not hot. I understand.

_*Turns red.* WE DON'T OWN MR. A/N OVER._

* * *

**Hate, Prank, Love**

**Chapter One**

Fang lay on his bed, his right arm hanging off the side as he stared at his black ceiling. _I'm going to Max's school. I'm transferring to a school where everyone hates me. Heck, I'm transferring to a school where _I_ hate everyone. And I'm leaving Gazzy, Total, and Iggy behind to be idiots and get suspended every other week. Plus, when did I even _apply_ at Hawksmith? I would never do that, especially a freakin' month into Junior Year._

Suddenly, the door opened and somebody padded in softly, shutting the door behind them. Fang didn't even glance at whoever it was, still staring blankly at the ceiling. "Hey, Emo Mc Depression Pants," his sister's cheery voice greeted him as she plopped down next to him. "Why so down? After all," a small, devious smirk crossed her olive toned face. "In your application, you told them you'd always _dreamed_ of attending Hawksmith."

Fang shot up, his eyes narrowing when they landing on her. "_You_ applied for me?" he growled, and she rolled her eyes, checking her nails and flicking her black curls over her shoulder. "Why would you do that?"

His sister sighed, rolling her eyes and looking at him like he was an idiot. "You're freakin' in love with that Maximum Martinez chick, and you won't admit it to yourself and hide it from other people with your stupid pranks, and she practically drowns in her own drool whenever she sees you. You two going to the same school is the perfect opportunity for you to stop being a moron and become friends with her, then ask her out, then propose, and live happy ever after with me as your children's godmother," she explained for walking out of the room happily.

Fang blinked, slowly sinking back down on his bed, a migraine coming on. Rubbing his temples, the sixteen year old groaned. "Women are insane," he muttered to himself. "The whole lot of them is totally and utterly bonkers."

()()()

_Two days later…_

Max hummed to herself, doodling on her notebook as her homeroom teacher played Doodle Jump on his phone. The first picture was normal for her, drawing Fang falling into a pool of man eating, blood thirsty sharks, and then the next one was of Fang and her holding hands, and then kissing, and then she was scrawling his name next to hers.

_Fang and Max_

_Max and Fang_

_Fang and Max Ride_

_Fang Ride_

_FANG RIDE_

The door suddenly opened and Max quickly shut her notebook, looking up. Her eyes widened when they latched onto the figure at the front of the classroom, her heart thumping in her chest. It was _Fang_, wearing a black version of the Hawksmith uniform.

Max's first thought: _Man, how did he get an all black uniform?_

Her second thought: _Ooh, he looks good in it, too._

Her third thought: _I did _not_ just think that._

Her fourth thought: _Wait, why is he even _here_?_

And her fifth thought: _Oh _no.

Fang raised an eyebrow as he glanced around the classroom, a bored look on his face. Then, his endless, gorgeous midnight eyes landed on Max as she stared at him like a deer in the headlights. A smirk crossed his handsome face.

The homeroom teacher gestured to Fang and muttered, loud enough for the class to hear, "This is Nick Ride, he's new here, and so please do not attack him with your mouth, Brigid." The said redhead turned a deep scarlet color and the class erupted in chuckles.

Then, Max remembered that the only seat available was to her right. Quickly, she turned to a blonde, whom she vaguely remembered was named Tess, on her left. "Tess, will you please, please, _please_ switch seats with me?"

The blonde girl raised an eyebrow but shook her head, looking at her apologetically. "Sorry, Max, my boyfriend, Sam, only has this class with me," she apologized and Max forced a smile and a nod, turning to the front again and sliding down in her seat.

Fang chuckled as he slid into his seat, flashing his award winning smile that made her heart skip a beat. _Bad heart, bad! _She scolded mentally. _He has a perfectly normal smile!_ "I never thought I'd see the day where Max Martinez wore a mini skirt, and now I get to see it every day? Lucky me," the boy chuckled, and Max shot him a death glare, her grip around her pencil tightening.

"Perverted pig," she muttered to him, flipping open her notebook – right to the page where she had been doodling before. Her face heated up and she quickly flipped the page, but not before Fang saw the first picture, of him being mauled alive by sharks.

"Violent bimbo," he snapped back, suddenly a little crabby. Max thought she saw the flash of sadness and pain in his eyes. But then his emotionless mask and cocky smirk was back, and she shook it off, rolling her eyes back at him and smirking.

Tapping her chin, Max winked at the dark haired boy. "Hmm, if I was such a bimbo you wouldn't be so in _love_ with me, now would you, Fangy Dear? Unless you go for bimbos, which would, frankly, be a step up from your _current_ girlfriend. Lissa, right?" she asked, furrowing her eyebrows and cocking her head to the side.

Fang glared back, which annoyed Max for some reason. _Does he really like that moron so much?_ "Jealous much?" he replied with a smirk. Max's cheeks turned a violent shade of red and she looked down, chewing on her thumbnail.

Snorting, she murmured, "Of that idiot? Psh, no way," rolling her eyes and letting her curls fall into her face. Fang caught the blush and let a slow half smile crawl onto his olive toned face, but he didn't bug her about it for once.

Just as he opened his mouth to say something, probably perverted, the bell rang, and then Max was gone.

()()()

Fang yawned to himself as he walked to his last class before lunch. So far, he had had all of his classes with the one and only Max Martinez, and two with her friends, Monique, Jennifer, and Angel, Gazzy's twin sister.

Walking into the French room, he glanced around boredly, until he saw Max sitting in the back, an irritated look on her face as the red head from homeroom –Brigid, Mr. Thomas had called her – hounded her. He strode closer, eyebrows raised.

"Look, Brigid," Max ground out, her voice hostile. "Fang isn't my friend, and he's _taken. _So just lay off, okay? He probably doesn't want stupid bimbos in toddler clothes fawning all over him. He's not that bad."

Brigid huffed and stomped off, and Max sighed in relief, before she saw Fang and froze. He shrugged and smiled at her, a nice, kind smile that made her blink as he sat down next to her. "Thanks," he murmured. "I hate it when girls are like that."

Max shrugged, ducking her head down so that her hair hung in her face. "No problem," she muttered. "I really hate girls that think when two people talk they must be friends and therefore they can hound someone about the other person."

She doodled something on her paper, and Fang glanced over her shoulder at it. "What's that?" he asked, seeing a rough sketch of a teenage boy's face before she slammed her notebook shut and turned bright red in anger. Or, was that…_embarrassment?_

"Nothing," she snapped, glaring at him, their moment of civility gone. "Why don't you mind your own business, Tooth?" He blinked, recoiling, the same feeling in the pit of his stomach as when he saw the doodle of him being mauled by sharks in her notebook. It was as if he was sad that she, evidently, _really did_ hate his guts and want him to die.

Fang flashed Max a grin, trying to cover up his pain. "That's only because you're upset I caught you doodling me," he whispered to her, and her blush made his eyebrows shoot up. _Wait – was she seriously doodling me? _

"You're too self-centered for your own good," she snapped, and it occurred to him that her face was flushed pink from _anger_. "The only reason I would ever doodle you is if, in the doodle, you're in deep pain. That's how much I _hate you._"

Fang would never admit it, but hearing her say that, well, she should've doodled him right then and there. Because, even though they had both insulted each other and pranked each other and yelled at each other, they had never said they'd hated each other. And Fang hadn't really believed they did, really, just…liked teasing and taunting one another.

Fang nodded and turned away tersely, ignoring her for the rest of class.

()()()

Max zoned out as her friends complained about Fang's arrival to their school, twirling her spaghetti around her fork as she remembered the look on his face in French. He had looked so…hurt. It was eating her up inside. She felt so guilty.

But then he had ignored her, right? So, obviously, he didn't care about her. _Right?_

Suddenly, the noise was too much for Max's already thudding headache. She stood, picking up her tray and whipping around, tripping over Nudge's bag and going flying, her tray soaring into the air. Then, as if in slow motion, it fell, down, down, down…

Until her spaghetti landed _right on Fang's head._

His expression frozen in a calm, silent anger, the dark haired boy flicked the pasta out of his face so that it landed on Max's white school blouse, staining it. Max gasped, clutching at the noodles as the stain grew even bigger. The whole cafeteria was silent.

And then, Max raised her head, glaring, and flung them back, and some idiot called out, "Food fight!" and threw some of his own food at a friend nearby.

And chaos ensued.

* * *

HE IS HE IS HE IS! ADMIT IT

_Never! He's Bellie's ex!_

*Sings.* You're lyinnngggg! Women's intuition :D

_He's...he plays football!_

AND he acts.

_I DO NOT DATE FOOTBALL PLAYERS. Or LIKE them, even._

BUT HE'S QUITTING! TO ACT!

_*Groans.* I know! Curse him..._

HEY! You changed the topic. We were debating his sexiness. Not if you like him :P

_Ugh. FINE, OWEN IS A SMEXY GUY! You happy now?_

No. Sexy. Not 'Smexy'.

_Yes...he...is..._

_OH, SHIZ. I FORGOT. HE READS MY STORIES!_

HAHAHAHAHA. HI OWEN :D

_*Dies of embarrassment.* I hate you, Fluffy._

I wuvs you too :) Hi Anna's friends, for that matter. Hehe. Anna's wacko :D

_ME? YOU JUST MADE ME CALL MY FRIEND HOT ONLINE!_

*Shrugs.* I had a feeling...

_That he was READING IT?_

Yeah. Women's intuition; I TOLD YOU SO :D

_*Dies.* Goodbye...__~Anna Ride_

Lalala. Buh-bye Owen-that-Anna-admitted-was-sexy! And everyone else :D ~Fluffy

**~SMASH (Super Mega Awesome Smart Hawties :D) Girls**


	3. Chapter Three

**[Summary]**Max and Fang meet after he 'pushes' her into the water at a field trip that both of their RIVAL schools attend. When Max 'attacks' Fang in response, they end up hating each other and pulling pranks on one another. A mistake occurs, and Fang transfers to Max's school, in which they're suspended after a food fight that they kind of maybe started. Their parents' punishment? They have to spend their time out of school...together.

**[Author's Notes]**

_Ohmygod!_

:O HAWKSMITH AND RAVENWOOD!

_SHE JUST REALIZED THAT!_

You're so punny, Anna

Hehe. Get it people?

Max goes to _Hawk_smith

_HAWK...MAX? RAVEN...FANG?_

And Fang goes to _Raven_wood?

_Hehe. Anyways, I'm writing while A/Ning, soooo...We should hurry this up so I can show Fluffy!_

Show me? Show me what?

_*Grins and whispers loudly__**.***__IZZY!_

In your new, original, totally amazing yet freakish story?

_Yes! She just met the bad boy.__:D_

THE PREZ SON?

_Yes!_

OOH! We no own MR. Enjoy! NOW SHOW ME!

* * *

**Hate, Prank, Love**

**Chapter Three**

Food flung from every corner of the cafeteria, as the students of Hawksmith High jumped into the food fight. Bananas, chocolate pudding, pizza — you name it, were soaring through the air.

Nudge looked at Max with a furious look in her caramel eyes, as she ducked under a table. "Really? _Really?_ You just _had_ to start a food fight the _day after_ I went shopping? Do you know how much dry cleaning costs? And this shirt is _only_ dry clean!" she fumed, getting closer to Max with every emphasized word.

Across the cafeteria, a junior threw a burger up in the air. Landing right on the center of Nudge's chest, splattering cheese, ketchup, mayo, lettuce, and tomato all over her top. She whipped around angrily, spotting the boy on the football team who threw the burger.

"Oh, it's on," Nudge cried murderously, a mischievous glint in her eyes, as she picked up her cup of yogurt, hurling it back at the poor guy. It opened, midair, coating the entire available space on the boy's face.

Max laughed at Nudge's sudden mood change, turning around to face a smirking Fang. His hands were raised above Max's head, holding several open packages. _Of what?_ Max thought, glancing up.

But it was too late. As soon as Max looked up, Fang began squeezing the ketchup, mayonnaise, and mustard onto Max's head. By the time she could react, they were all emptied. Onto her. "FANG!" she screeched.

Quickly, he pulled her to him in a crushing hug, turning her around in his arms, so his chest was touching her back. She could feel the toned muscles of his abs — erm, stomach — and tried to not acknowledge them. The back of her shirt was smearing the spaghetti sauce from his, but that wasn't of importance.

What _really_ was important, was the fact that Fang was rubbing the three condiments _into her hair_. She could feel his chest move as he chuckled. "You look beautiful, Maxie," he whispered in her ear, making the tiny hairs prick up, and a shiver to travel down her spine.

By now, Max was pissed off. Her normally unmanageable hair was matted to her scalp, reeking of mustard, ketchup, and mayo, and it was sticky. Still in Fang's grip, she snapped her head back, her head hitting his nose, effectively getting her out of his arms.

Max was quick to grab the closest food she could get from the emptying tables, before she faced Fang, who was clutching his nose.

"Jeez, Max, what's with you and damaging my nose?" he hissed, his dark eyes narrowed at Max.

She smirked. "Well go weep to your little bimbo girlfriend, Lissa, and get a nose job. You'd like, totally match!" Max feigned a preppy voice at the last sentence.

Fang's gaze narrowed even further. "Lissa isn't —," He was interrupted when Max dumped the pink PowerAde over his head, followed by a bag of crushed chips. "— my girlfriend, a bimbo, _or_ a girl with a nose job!" Fang finished, his eyes wider than usual.

"You look absolutely _gor-geous_, _Fangy_," she mocked. "I _love_ the new look. It fits you; wet and crumbly."

He looked at her. "How am I wet and crumbly?" Fang asked incredulously.

Again, Max smirked. "Well…" she trailed off, dragging out the "l". "You're crumbling from the pain…"

"What pai — Shi… z," he inhaled sharply, falling to his knees, clutching his lower regions where Max had kneed him.

"And you're eyes are wet, trying to blink back the tears of pain!" Max finished giddily, bending over to look at him with a smug smile. "Don't mess with m — Oh um… Hi?"

While Max and Fang were having their own exchange, they failed to noticed the food fight ceasing. Or how the room quickly became quiet. Or how Principal Pruitt stood in front of the two, his purpling face throbbing with anger.

"YOU!" he jabbed a finger at Max. "And _YOU_!" A sharp point at Fang. "My office. _NOW_!" he roared.

~:-:~

"THIS IS AN OUTRAGE! A DISGRACE TO HAWKSMITH!" Principal Pruitt hissed, his face livid.

Fang bit his tongue, to keep from saying how the only disgrace to the school, was the school itself. He didn't want anymore trouble than he was already in.

"YOU NUMBSKULLS WENT AND STARTED A FOOD FIGHT! RIGHT AFTER RENOVATIONS!"

Now it was Max's turn to hold her tongue, not commenting on how the only renovations were made to the staff offices and the teachers lounge. She rolled her eyes mentally, wanting to say it was that kid's fault who yelled food fight.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR PUNISHMENT SHOULD BE?" the principal shouted. Both teens were sure the yelling could be heard from outside the school. "HUH? WHAT SHOULD YOUR CONSEQUENCE BE?"

_Anything better than making me spend time with _him/her_, _Max and Fang thought.

"WELL I KNOW! SUSPENSION. FOR _TWO_ WEEKS! You're parents have been notified, and are coming to pick you up! I don't want to see _either_ of you, _ever!_"

_Not like I'd like to see that face of yours again,_ Max thought sarcastically.

~:-:~

"Max," her mom, Valencia Martinez, said on the ride home. "Care to explain why I had to leave the clinic to come pick you up out of school today?" she asked.

Max shrugged, slumping against the window of the passenger seat. "I tripped, spilled food on Fang, he flicked it back, and then some random kid yelled food-fight," she said, as nonchalantly as she could.

Valencia rolled her eyes. "And you got a suspension for _that_?" she tried to say in a motherly 'no-nonsense' tone, biting back her smile.

"Well…" Max began. "I might of accidentally kneed Fang…" Her mom's eyes widened. "_After_ he rubbed this disgusting sauce in my hair!" she exclaimed, gesturing to her sticky, gross hair.

_So that's why her hair was like that,_ Valencia mused. "So did he do that for revenge or because he has a grudge against you?"

Max shrugged, staring at the cars pass. "We don't… get along," Max tried to explain. She swore she saw her mother smirk at that.

"Well, I suppose that's a good thing," Valencia said smugly.

She stared at her mom, shocked. "_Good_?"

"Because I've invited them over for dinner. Fang included."

~:-:~

The dinner, to say the least, was awkward. Max and Fang sat quietly, picking at their food, while both the Ride and Martinez families made small chit chat.

"So, Max," Fang's mom, Rose Ride, said. "How long have you been at Hawksmith?" she wondered.

Max swallowed her food, followed by a drink of water, before she replied. "Since high school first began, M'am. I've been there since freshman year."

His mom smiled. "Oh, really? Fang just was accepted this year, as you know. We were all so excited! Did you know that on his application, he wrote that he's always dreamed of attending Hawksmith. If we knew that, we would have sent him there earlier," she teased.

"No, I didn't know that," Max smiled, mentally smirking.

Jeb, Max's dad, cleared his throat. "Why don't we head over to the living room, now that dinner is finished?" he offered. Valencia set forth to clear the table, while Rose and Will, Fang's dad, got up and followed Jeb.

"Max, why don't you and Fang hang in your room?" she asked, although, in reality, it was more of a command.

Max sighed begrudgingly, heading up the stairs, knowing Fang would follow.

As soon as they reached Max's purple and black room, she turned to him. "Always dreamed of attending Hawksmith, Fangy?" she asked smugly.

He rolled his eyes, which were flickering around her room, from every picture of her and friends, to her bed. "Yeah, _just_ so I could be around you," Fang retorted. He walked over to study the pictures, so that his back was thankfully turned away from Max's blushing face.

"I knew it," she replied, feigning happiness. "Because you _love_ me! You love me _thiiiiissssss_ much!" Max laughed.

Fang looked at her silently. "Maybe I do," he said bluntly. Max gaped at him, not expecting that response. "Then again, maybe I don't," he added with a smirk.

"I'd go with the latter," Max said, fidgeting with her hands.

He shrugged, turning back around to the pictures. "You never know."

"I —," Max began.

"MAX! FANG!" Valencia called. Max rolled her eyes, jogging down the steps, Fang at her heels.

When they arrived in the living room, she looked expectantly at her parents, hoping Fang and the rest of the Ride family would leave. "Yes, Mom?"

Rose clapped her hands together excitedly. "We've come up with your plans over suspension!" Will nodded his approval.

"Well, what is it?" Fang asked impatiently.

Valencia grinned at Max, playing with the object she held behind her back. "You two are spending your two weeks of suspension," she paused to add an extra dramatic effect — that, or to piss Max off —, "together."

And with those words, Valencia revealed the very thing that would do so.

Handcuffs.

* * *

**[End Author's Notes]**

…Do I have to wait until after this too?

_Siiigh. Yes._

_SO WE NEED TO HURRY UP!_

UMM BIG CLIFFY RIGHT? :O

_Review, favorite, tell us if you love, blahblahblah..._

_AND I CAME UP WITH THE HANDCUFFS!__:D_

_Well, ~Anna Out!_

Well you came up with this idea! :P ~Haley Says Goodbye!

OH WAIT! I met Owen! Hey Owen! And yes, Anon13, we told him hi ;)

**~SMASH (Super Mega Awesome Smart Hawties :D) Girls**


	4. Chapter 4

_Anna is sexy because she finally finished the first half and was so excited she decided to make two three thousand word chappies! Maybe three!_

Psh, what, after a month? I'M JUST KIDDING, WE LOVE YOU AND ARE GLAD THAT YOU _FINALLY_ *cough* _FINALLY_ FINISHED THE CHAPTER~

_:3 And only because Roxy asked...__ROXY IS AWESOME ENOUGH TO MAKE ME UPDATE! __But she stole my Shakespearean book, so I'm mad at her. D:_

OH. Yeah. She told me :D She said it made you smile angrily at her... which makes no sense. Care to elaborate, Anna? :333 Please, tell me the secret on how to smile angrily.

_As you know, I'm always smiling. Even when I'm mad. (Less when I'm depressed, but I still do.) And so when I'm mad, my lips quirk up._ _Cuz Imma freak. :3_

Ah. It must be the freak part that does it xDDD

_AT LEAST I HAVE AWESOMENESS TO BALANCE IT OUT. D:_

*Stares at Anna blankly, stunned by her gorgeousness, humor, and awesomeness.* **(ANNA~ I HOPE YOU DIE FOR THAT! Ps, readers, I didn't actually say that T_T) **Anna... awe-awesomeness? :oooo *Giggles.* Should we let them read the (month long) chapter yet?

_Suuure. ^^ AND BY THE WAY, I'M THE ONE POSTING THIS, PEOPLE, BECAUSE HALEY IS ALL SCHOOLY, AND **ACTING TOTALLY AWESOME, AS USUAL**. XD_

*shrugs* PROCRASTINATORS FOR THE WORLD~ Like how I'm learning the element song.. in less than a week... for extra credit... but WHATEVER :D

_S'not like I'm editing what Haley's sayyyinng..._

:OOOO YOU WOULDN'T DARE D: I HAVE THE PASSWORD FOR THE ACCOUNT TOO~ I CAN CHANGE IT! D: T_T

_OOPS. BEGINNING A/N TIME IS UP. :DDDD BYEEE. ENJOY._

EDLOFADSFLBDSHOFVIFSHLNEGOPA REHTAPT" P$TBGPIADGFHEWAFZas

* * *

_Hate, Prank, Love_

**Chapter Four**

"What?" Max screeched indignantly. "That's illegal! Isn't it? I mean…gah! That should count as child abuse!" She waved her hands around in a not-so-attractive-and-extremely-nutty-looking-way. "Handcuffing me to _him_? That's pure evil! Demons must've replaced you in your sleep!"

Fang looked at them with as much indifference as possible due to his emo-ness. "She was impossible to deal with when we were at different _schools_! I'd go insane handcuffed to her for a week!" Fang's little sister perked up, smiling wide.

"Two weeks, actually, Fang," she chirped like the little devil she was. Waving two fingers at him, she winked, "Two looong, _looooong_ weeks."

Glaring at her, Fang turned to his parents, gesturing to the shedevil. "What is she even doing here? She's supposed to be at her friend's house, isn't she? Doing her homework or something?" His father raised an eyebrow at his son, leaning backwards with a smirk that matched Fang's. _Wow,_ Max thought. _They really look alike._

"So are you," he replied casually. "But you got suspended, so Dawn asked to help with the punishment. You can thank her for the handcuffs." Will gestured to his daughter, and she smiled sweetly at the two, wiggling her fingers. Fang shot her a death glare and Max huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. _If Dawn wasn't Angel's old friend…_ she thought angrily.

The seventeen year old skipped up to them, smiling sweetly as she waved around the cuffs. "Okay, so, the rules; no using these handcuffs for sexual purposes," she pursed her lips, winking, "You can only be uncuffed at times such as restroom needs – meaning showering and dumping your waste – or changing purposes. If you have any dates, sorry, hope you have no issues with a third wheel. Oh, and lastly…"

She clamped the iron cuffs around their wrists, giggling, "Just have fun, kiddoes!"

"I hate you," they both said in unison, glaring intense fiery flames of anger at the girl.

"I know!" she chirped. "That makes it funner!"

~:-:~

Normally, the Martinez dining room was, for the most part, pretty mellow. The golden walls and black tile made it look very nice, and the family was mostly quiet at dinner. (After all, Ari and Max lived there, the monstrous eaters. Who would bother them with chit-chat and risk death?)

The dinner had been re-started after the little…_announcement…_and Ari and Ella had gotten home, as well. The minute they saw the handcuffs, though, they were out. _Smart move,_ Max had thought, watching , depressed. _Take me wiiithhhh you…._

Max glared at Fang, moving his hand away from her leg. "Pervert," she growled, "You are _so_ loving all this. I bet you're waiting until nightfall, when you can feel me up, aren't you?" The boy shot her a glare back, snarling slightly.

"Yeah, because I want you so badly," he muttered back sarcastically. "You have as much sexual appeal as a panda. No, wait, sorry. You have _less_ sexual appeal than a panda." Dawn smirked to herself as she ate her pasta quietly across the table from them, listening discreetly.

Snorting, Max rolled her eyes, smirking at him. "Oh, you're just depressed that you secretly want me, Fangles," she said off-handedly. "And you should be, because I think you're less appealing to the eye than a wart."

Amusement lit the boy's eyes. "That's your reply?" he chuckled. "Must say, Maxie, you're lacking in the retorts tonight." Her eyes flashed and she stood up to excuse herself, but the handcuff yanked her to the side, towards Fang, and she wobbled before falling sideways, crashing halfway onto the dinner table and ending up with her face in Fang's food. "Max," he groaned. "What do you have against my pasta?"

She punched him in the gut, wiping sauce out of her eyes and glaring at him. "Fang," she mimicked, "What do you have against _hygiene?_ Your breath freakin' stinks."

"Max!" her mother gasped, ignoring the insults and standing up. "You have to get cleaned up right away! Come on, I'll unlock you guys for a few moments, but you two," she pointed at the two fathers of the table, "Better keep an eye on that boy."

The men nodded as Dawn huffed, twisting the key in the lock and stepping back, letting them go. As everyone hurried out, the seventeen year old smiled to herself, sighing and murmuring, "Those idiots are so in love."

Giggling, she sat back down and finished her meal.

~:-:~

Max was yanked into her bedroom by a small tan hand with silver-painted nails as she went to go back down to dinner after getting cleaned up. Just as her eyes adjusted to the dim lighting, she felt a cold metal press against her wrist and groaned. "Not again," she muttered. "Can't you just, I don't know, shoot me, Dawn?"

The lights were flicked on, and she saw the two siblings standing in front of her, Fang scowling with his wrist connected to hers, and Dawn's cheerful and evil, her hands clasped in front of her. "I offered to shoot my brother," she explained with a shrug, "But the 'rents said we'd better not."

Max's lips twitched. "Aw, why not?" she snickered, glancing at Fang. "I bet coffin would look good on him. But…do they make a coffin big enough for _that?_" She gestured to him and he smirked back, eyes narrowed.

"My muscle?" he murmured, "No, sadly not. But I'm sure you'd like to feel for yourself, just to understand the size a little better." She stepped forward, scoffing and glaring at him.

"No, your _fat,_" she snapped. "I don't see any muscle on you, Panda boy."

Fang smirked, leaning closer and dropping his voice to a whisper, "So you _were_ checking me out, huh, Maxie? I knew you had a thing for me. Now who's enjoying our little situation?"

Max sneered, glaring up at him, their chests touching now. "Still you," she snapped, "And, for your _information,_ I wasn't checking you out. I was trying to decipher what species you are."

His smirked deepened and he grabbed her open wrist, tugging her closer and whispering so that his breath fanned over her lips, "And what did you come up with, Max Dear?"

She struggled in his grip, fighting a blush as she glared more intensely. "A pig," she ground out, trying to pull away, "Crossed with an ape," she yanked her hand away, smirking in satisfaction, "And a penguin. It explains your eating habits and sexist beliefs, stupidity, and blubber."

Fang's arm wound around her waist and he tugged her close once again, missing her warmth as he cocked an eyebrow at her. "You know you think I'm sexy," he murmured. Max huffed, pushing at his chest with her free hand.

"I know I _don't,_" she snapped again. Growling in annoyance, she punched his chest repeatedly. "This is sexual harassment! Let me go, or I'll scream rape!"

They heard an amused cough from behind them, and saw Dawn still standing there, giggling and rocking on her heels. "No need to scream, I'm right here," she replied before turning to her brother. "And remember the rules? No using the cuffs for sexual purposes!"

Fang smirked, glaring at his little sister and whispering, "You can't stop what happens at night, Dawnie."

A look of disgust crossed the girl's face, and Max growled angrily, pushing his arm away at last. "Yeah, well, I can!" she ground out, glaring up at him. "And if you touch me again, you _will_ regret it, Raven."

He smirked, looking down at her and replying, "I'm looking forward to it, _Hawk_."

Dawn giggled, shaking her head at them so that her jet-black hair fell away from her shoulders. "You two are clueless," she sighed, skipping out. "Oh, well. Come downstairs to help clean up when you're done with your little lovers' spat."

They both glared at the door, screaming in unison, "WE'RE NOT LOVERS!"

"Sure you aren't!" the girl called back, grinning and laughing. "Sure you aren't."

~:-:~

"Move your freakin' butt, Fang! I swear, you take up more space than Texas!" Max growled, shoving him away, but only succeeding in falling towards him so that he had to catch her. Pulling away, she groaned. "This is impossible! How am I ever going to do anything with _you_ here?"

Fang looked down at her, amused. "Max," he chuckled. "It's just dishes." He picked one up in example, placing it smoothly into the dishwasher without trouble. "A baby could do better than you're doing at this."

Huffing, the eighteen-year-old put her hand on her hip. "Oh, shut up, yellow spotted snake with a doubled tongue!" she snapped, and he looked at her with a laughing but questioning look. Sighing, she looked to the side, blushing. "It's a Shakespearean insult."

He couldn't help it.

He burst out laughing.

Max looked at him, hurt and anger flashing in her eyes, embarrassment twinkling behind it. "Shut up!" she ordered him sharply, kicking him. "It's not a big deal! So what if I read Shakespeare? I'll be ahead of you in college!"

Fang smirked at her, stepping forward and whispering, "Now, by the world, it is a lusty wench! I love her ten times more than ere I did: O! how I long to have some chat with her!" Blinking, she looked up at his face, into his midnight eyes, which were suddenly close.

"Taming of the Shrew," he said offhandedly, pulling away. "Petruchio, lines one sixty through…one sixty one, I believe." His usually emotionless eyes – well, to anyone other than Max – twinkled with mischief. "You're not the only secret brain, Max. We all have secrets."

Max blinked again, before murmuring, "I guess so, huh?"

He smiled a booming grin for a second, winking. "Yeah," he chuckled, before turning to the dishes and pushing up his sleeves, yanking Max's hand with him. "Now let's do these dishes."

Max glanced at him out of the corner of her eye, smiling softly. _Fang knows Shakespeare? Why, I never thought I'd live to see the day he could quote Petruchio. I wonder how he is with Romeo…_

~:-:~

Max's phone rang and she grabbed it before Dawn, her watchguard for the moment, could. Fang had gone to take a shower and so they had been uncuffed for the time being. "Calm yourself," she hissed. "It's only Nudge."

Pressing the phone to her ear, Max sigh-groaned, "Nudge, save me? O, my mother hath gone stark-raving mad!" she moaned dramatically, before sitting up straight and adding in her normal voice, "Mom's gone nutso and decided to handcuff me to _Fang._"

She heard Nudge's restrained giggles on the other end of the line, "I know. Dawn called and explained the whole thing. We're so…" the giggles erupted, and then were held back again, "_sorry_ for you, honey." Max huffed as Dawn ripped the phone away, turning it on speaker.

"Of course we are!" J.J called over the line, "After all, what sane, hormonal teenage girl wants to be handcuffed to a hot emo dude? It's simply awful! Torture, really!"

"Not emo!" said boy called as he walked into the room shirtless, dripping wet. Max's eyes glanced him up and down for a long moment, widening slightly. He caught her and winked, running a hand through his hair. "Like what you see, Maxie?"

Max blushed, looking away. "No," she muttered. "I was simply wondering how one person can be so _fat._"

"Now, Maxie," Angel called over the phone, as well. "That was pretty rude of you, considering he's one of us now! Hawks are a family, after all." Max's eyes wandered to Fang's six pack for a moment. _Yeah, family that has the urge to make out with other family members 24/7…_

Fang chuckled, rolling his eyes, and Max's own eyes narrowed, replying sharply, "He's not even our species. He's a pig-ape-penguin-Raven-Hawk-wannabe." She winced at the horribleness of the insult. _What's wrong with me today?_

_Fang is. You're not used to him being around all the time. You're attracted to him._

_NO I'M NOT. SHUT UP INNER VOICES._

The boy in question smirked at Max, and she realized she was staring. Looking away with a blush, she chewed on her lip. _You look like an effin' ditz, Max. Good job, really, _she thought sarcastically.

"Eh!" Nudge called into the phone. "Ya'll done despoiling each other with your eyes?" This time, Fang looked away as well, a slight pink tint to his olive-toned cheeks as he grabbed his shirt and went back into the bathroom.

Dawn giggled, murmuring in response, "Ah, young love…"

Max hit her on the arm and took the phone away, growling, "Subject change, now!"

~:-:~

Staring daggers and flames at the bed, Max tightened her ponytail, yanking up Fang's hand, making him hit her in the side of the face and both of them hiss in annoyance. "I can't believe our parents are making us share a bed," she grumbled, studying it. "It's like one of those schools where you learn to be a mommy and a wifey."

Fang shot her an amused look. "You did _not_ just say wifey," he muttered, and she shot him a glare. He put his free hand up in surrender, and they both turned and stared at the bed again. "This has to be a joke, though. What parents would allow this?"

Max shot him a look, tugging at the bottom of her tank top, which kept riding up and revealing a sliver of her toned, tan stomach. "Ours," she grumbled. Fang sighed, nodding and moving to climb onto the bed, sending Max tumbling after him, onto his back. Her head landed next to his as she laid, sprawled out on his back, chocolate brown eyes wide in shock as she let out an 'oof' in his ear.

"I knew you wanted me," he grunted, struggling to breathe. "And I knew you were fat, but not this fat. Wow, Max, what do you eat…_rocks?_"

Max rolled off of him, but the cuffs wouldn't let her get as far away as she'd like. "Why?" she snapped. "Is your head missing some?" Fang shot her a sexy smirk – _no, Max, a regular smirk _– and winked, rolling onto his side.

"Using oldies like that, Max?" he whistled. "I thought you were more original." She opened her mouth to shoot back a nasty retort, but he held up his free hand. "Eh, I'm too tired for this. Just lie down and get some rest, okay?"

She closed her mouth and hesitated before nodding, crawling under the covers while he stayed on top. They laid there for a while, before his arms wrapped around her and he nuzzled his face into her neck and murmured, "And the school you were thinking of is Growing to Success Academy in Arizona."

The girl shot him a weird look. "How did you know that?" she asked. "Did your mom try to ship you off or something?"

Fang shook his head, lips twitching as his eyes drooped down. "Nah," he mumbled. "I tried to send you there before."

And then he fell asleep with her glaring at him, a smug smirk on his face.

~:-:~  
(MAX POV)

_Fang and I were in a bedroom not much unlike mine, except instead of black and purple walls they were a cool cream color, and the floor was not purple shag carpet but Maplewood flooring. The bed was the same size as mine, but the comforter was a bright red. _

_For some reason, I felt angry. Angry at Fang for…something odd. My heart beat fast and angry as I glared across the room at him, striding forwards. I couldn't control my movements, my words. It was like I was watching myself from somewhere outside my body, and it was freakin' aggravating._

_I pulled back my fist angrily. "Did you marry me to fast me? To make a jest of me? To make me a puppet? The laughingstock of Padua?" my voice boomed through the small room, but Fang caught my fist, pulling me close and pressing his nose to mine._

_"Calm thyself, wench," he said, eyes flashing in annoyance. I did as told, staring into his deep, midnight eyes. "I married you because I love you." Smiling up at him, I ran a hand through his dark hair. He captured my hand in his, smiling. "Remember that, my Max."_

_Nodding obediently, I took his other hand. "Of course, my lord," I hummed, kissing his fingers, "Whatever you wish." Fang's lips quirked up in a smile, and he leaned in, pressing our foreheads together._

_"Now, wench," he smirked, eyes hiding his amusement and care. "May I have a kiss?" I chewed my lip, shaking my head, my own eyes glittering mischievously. "Now, I thought you said whatever I wish. I wish for you to kiss me."_

_I shook my head again, our noses brushing. "I will grant you any wish but that, my lord," I murmured. "We are in my father's home, and what kisses should be stolen there?"_

_Fang's eyebrows shot up. "Are you embarrassed by me, wench?" he questioned, and I pulled away slightly, eyes wide in surprise._

_"Oh, no, my lord!" my gasp made his lips twitch, "Never! I am just embarrassed to kiss." He took a step forward, wrapping his arms around my waist. A small gasp escaped my lips as he pulled me in close, pressing our foreheads together once more._

No, no, no,_ I thought, watching in horror as I looked down at Fang's lips for a long moment before looking back up into his eyes. He chuckled, leaning in. "My wench," he murmured, lips centimeters from my own. "You should learn to just obey."_

_Our lips brushed and then –_

~:-:~  
(Third Person Again)

Max shot up in bed, her heart beating erratically and her eyes wide. "What the heck was that?" she muttered to herself, rubbing her head with her free hand. "God, I've been reading too much Shakespeare…"

Glancing down at Fang, asleep next to her, Max sighed, lying down and staring at the ceiling.

_This is going to be a long two weeks._

* * *

___Go Taming of the Shrew~!_

Mew :333

_*Evil giggle.* MAXIE IS DREAMING OF A LOVE WITH FANGGGG~ ____:3 Whoop, whoop. HALLLLEYYYY. SHOULD WE SAY THAT THING?_

... What thing? D: I DO NOT KNOW OF THIS THING YOU SPEAK OF~~~

_You know..that R and R thing..._

... R... and... R... thing? D:

_You know, to get them to review?_

... Umm... _definitely_ :3 *Whispers* What the heck are you talking about? :33

_Review About Remus! __Kidding. :3 Rate and review, kiddies!_

... I is officially confused ._. Rate?

_READ, I mean. __Sorry. I'm messing up my Youtube and my Fanfic. __xD_

... Isn't that what all these_kind, gracious, amazing, awesome, superly fantastic_ people are doing? :o

_Why, yes. It makes no sense, R and R. It should be R and S. __Review and Subscribe. __Hmmm._  
_R AND S UNLESS WE'RE FINISHED WITH THE STORY THEN YOU SHOULD JUST FAVORITE IT BECAUSE THERE'S NOTHING TO SUBSCRIBE TO._

:D ROASST :DDD (Read Our Awesome Stuff - SUBSCRIBE~ THANKS!) :333

___YES. ROASST. NOW WE END THIS A/N WITH LOVE AND CARE AND HOPE FOR REVIEWS._

I am now officially ending this A/N with love and care, and hopes of reviews :3 BYEEE~

_~Anna the Awesome_

~Haley the Brilliantly Awesome :D


End file.
